


I now pronounce you

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: A New Direction OCs in a Klaine drabble [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: “And I now pronounce you husband and hus-wait, can two men get married?”





	I now pronounce you

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Klaine drabble, because it’s that time again: one of my OCs’s birthdays is today. I’m on a mission to put all of them in a drabble, so here’s to Alice Adams. Happy 5th birthday, little one.

“And I now pronounce you husband and hus-wait, can two men get married?”

“Alice, you ruined it!” Kurt cries out. They were playing house again. Apart from Alice, Kurt does not have that many friends, since the boys from school thinks he’s too girly and the girls strangely enough think he’s too boyish.

But little Alice Adams looked past that.

“I am just saying that I don’t know if two men can marry each other,” Alice is -or was- playing the ceremony master. Kurt’s marrying his bear, since there’s no one else to play the husband.

Kurt looks at his bear. Kurt made his wear a tux made by his mother. Why wouldn’t he allowed to marry another man? 

“I think I can get married to another man. Just you wait, Alice.”

“Are you two having fun?” they hear. They both turn to the doorway. Kurt’s mother is smiling at them.

“We’re playing pretend wedding!” Alice says happily, “You can be a wedding guest, Mrs. Kurt’s mom.”

“Oh I’d love to, but who’s getting married?” Elizabeth asks as she sits down on the grass.

“I’m marrying bear, or at least, I was supposed to marry bear, but Alice interrupted our wedding!” he shoots Alice a look.

Alice pouts. “Mrs. Kurt’s mom, can two men get married?”

They don’t notice the way Elizabeth tenses up for a second. “Uhm, great question Alice. I know a better question: do you think two men should be able to get married?”

“I think they can, but I don’t know for sure. They should, they love each other,” Alice says, “Kurt loves bear.” 

Kurt hugs his stuffed animal.

“Then let the wedding begin!” Elizabeth claps her hands.

* * *

“And I now pronounce you husband and husband, You may now kiss one another,” Alice concludes. 

Kurt and Blaine already started kissing before Alice finished her sentence, but she doesn’t mind. The wedding guests all stand and applaud the newlyweds and Alice is beaming.

Kurt and Blaine finally take a break from, well, making out to take a bow.

Kurt turns to his friend. “Told you I could get married to another man.”


End file.
